1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a turbine generator system capable of sufficiently lubricating bearings in a binary turbine utilizing waste heat.
2. Background Art
In recent years, a binary turbine generator system which uses as a heat source waste heat such as discharged hot water which has a temperature lower than 100 degrees C. and is generated in a large quantity in manufacturing processes in iron mills, ceramic engineering, etc, has attracted an attention, as a system intended to achieve energy saving and reduction of warming gases by using as a working medium, a medium with a low boiling point, other than water. In such a binary turbine generator system, in a case where the working medium itself has a lubricating ability, the working medium is supplied from a condenser to constituents to be lubricated, such as bearings in a turbine generator, to lubricate the bearings (see patent literature 1).    Patent Literature 1 Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2008-175212